GOTU (Ch 13: Escape)
Chapter 13:Escape "Thora!?"The two snowy owls turned to the male whiskered screech."Lyze?Is that you?" "Yes the four of us."The two universes shown themselves to one another."Lil!Your here too?" "Yeah..." "Wait you know her?"Analysis asked surprised. "She's close friend of mines,sorry I didn't tell you sooner everyone." "You got a lot of explaining to do Lyze...what is going on?"The Whiskered Screech next to Jenny introduced himself,"Name is Bo Megascops Trichopsis." "Wait your name is Bo?"Bo called from her cell."Yeah...why is that Miss?"The whiskered screech looked at Bo confused."Well isn't that a Coincidence,Forgive me but you can call me Boadicea,but I am also Bo for short." "Well Boadicea,It's a Coincidence indeed." ---- While Alissa distracted the guards,Connor poured the alcohol around the armor and the battle claws,"If this fire doesn't melt them,then at least they will be useless for anyone to use."Connor was continuing to pour the liquid into the other storage room,there he saw something horrible."How did they get all these!?"All around were guns,ammo and medical supplies. Connor looked around,staring at the weapons around him."If they use these,there is no telling what would happen."Quickly he poured the remaining liquid in a path leading to the ammo. Just as he finished,Nyra(3) along with the guards that departed with her flew down from the top entrance. From that view point,as he and Alissa joined back up. Seeker approached the barn owl."Any luck with your search?" "Never found a trace of her,she's long gone." "Don't worry,even if she warns the guardians and the rest of the crew. We would still be powerful in this next attack,since your way failed...it is time to play my part with the weapons I brought with me." "Oh shoot!They are coming this way!"Connor removed a nearby torch from it's post,just as he was about to throw it into the liquid."Connor!Look out!"Tarn dived from behind,extending his talons."No you don't!"Connor spun around,threatening to burn the burrowing owl with the touch. The burrowing owl reacted quickly,pulling up at the last second. Alissa and Connor flew out of the storage rooms as he threw the torch into the alcohol. They were able to see Nyra(3) and Seeker ducking as well. The fire followed the line of the liquid to the battle claws and the ammo. Moments later,a shockwave pushed both the snowy owls forward onto the ground with a fireball moving above their heads."Cmon!Lets go!They'll be coming for us!" ---- While Lyze(1) explained to Thora(1) about Soren and the Guardians,Analysis looked closely at the two bars infront of him,he thought about what he was going to do."I hope my talons can cut through steel..."He signed before swinging his talons. A few seconds later however,the snowy owl groaned in fustration."Yeah they can cut through metal but not steel!"Analysis said,while looking only to find three scratch marks."This is going to take a while." Mumble interrupted as he had something important to tell."Guys!You won't believe what Bo and Gloria found." "What is it,Grandpa?"Jordan asked with a stare."While we were searching the storage rooms,we discovered weapons...from our world!" "What!"Analysis reacted and looked at the emperor penguin."It's true Analysis." "Oh Crud!Connor and Alissa might not even know about..."Everyone became silent as they heard explosions echoing off the boulders. Alissa and Connor came from above,rushing to free everyone."We got the key right here." "That takes care of the weapons!" "What did you guys do?"Benson asked his son as he flew out of his cell."Dad,Say that we stalled them for a while." "Connor,Mind if I talk to you for a second?"Analysis asked to his brother."Yeah...wh.."Connor was interrupted to his brother shoving him on his back."What was that for!?"The snowy owl yelled madly at his brother."That is for betraying us."Connor just give a sigh before admitting."Yeah...I deserved that."Jordan looked at Mumble."This is odd Grandpa,the Pure Ones shouldn't be receiving anything from our universe,we need to report this to Jack after we get out."Suddenly everyone heard flapping coming from above,It was Tarn and behind him were a few guards."I knew I couldn't trust you!" "Run!"Everyone,waddled and flew to the exit. Unfortunately Nyra(3) slashed the rope holding the metal door above the exit,trapping Analysis,Connor,Mumble,Lyze(1),Erik,and Lil(1). "NO!Analysis!Connor!Jenny!" "Get out of here...Dad!Leave us!" ---- Drive,Bo,Erik,Elle,Gloria,Lyze(2) and Lil(2) looked back as Benson,Pixy,Davis,Thora(1&2) and Bo exited the cave."Grandma!We can't just leave them there!They are fighting for their lives!"Jordan yelled at both Bo and Gloria."I agree Jordan."Alissa said taking his side,Gloria just shook her head."We have no choice Jordan...If we go back,we're gong to put ourselves in danger again...If only we had more help from we could go back." "That's it!More help!"Pixy screamed excitedly,turning on a radio."Umm Pixy!Where did you get that?"Elle asked. "Found it while we were running for the exit...If I could just set the frequency right."Pixy was able to make a few adjustments to it before turning it on to the highest setting."If I did it correctly...We should be able to broadcast to any Universe." "What!No!If your referring to them..." "We have no choice,they know how to deal with problems like this,we can't do this alone."Elle give a sigh."It's a gamble but if they still have their USNET devices with them."Jordan,Elle,and Pixy just looked at one another."Lets just hope they are willing to accept it like we did for them."Jordan took a deep breath before tapping down on a button and saying. "Any universe on this frequency!Any universe on this frequency!This is Jordan Happy Feet,I need support from anyone willing to come to assist us!We're in trouble here!" A few seconds seemed like minutes before a reply came through the radio."What!Who is this?Who are you?"A voice called from the radio."No time,if your willing to help us...I'll relate instructions to you."There was only static then another more younger voice spoke through the radio."Pixy,Jordan...is that you?" "Thank Guin!" ---- Mumble,Erik,Analysis,Connor,Jenny,Alissa,Lyze(1),and Lil(1) all turned to face Nyra(3) and her other seven counterparts."If You want a fight!You got one!"Analysis,Connor and Jordan each fought the three Nyras while Mumble,Jenny and Lil(1) fought the three Ifghars. Alissa,and Lyze(1) fighting the two Kludds"I am going to kill you for faking your own death Lil!"Because of how old Ifghar(3) was,Mumble was able to overpower the old owl for a short time to help his son before being forced to fight the owl again. Even though it was a even match,it was a losing battle. Tarn and the guards arrived to deal with the opponents. Connor was the first one to be overpowered by two guards helping Nyra(3). Connor scrambled to get up but couldn't,Just as the two owls were about to kill him. A blast erupted from the exit,causing smoke to fill the tunnels. Everyone was blown to the ground by the shockwave. With ears ringing,the six heroes could hardly make out two figure approaching them. It wasn't until their ears stopped ringing,then they could hear one of the figures."Are you hurt,Analysis?"The smoke cleared revealing a figure in a suit. "Who are you?" "I'll tell you later...for now you need to escape." As the penguins and owls went for the exit,the figures fought the Pure ones before leaving a blast away the attacking guards."Lets get out of here!"As the smoke cleared,the two now appearing to wear suits disappeared. Nyra(3) yelled to the guards who was getting up."Someone go after them!" Meanwhile,the two penguins and four owls came out the were met by their mates,"Mumble!"The two emperors were able to nuzzle each other as the last ones to come out were two suited figures. "Aw...Thank you for saving us back there..." "It was much worth it...I hope whatever you were doing in there...it should have gone well." "Who are you two?How do you know our names?"The two suited figures took off their suits making Analysis,Jordan,Elle,Pixy,Flora and Jess gasp. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Crossovers